Love at first sight1st story
by Pin-StripedGirl
Summary: A new girl was pushed into Halloween town and has already fallen in love with Jack Skellington. he falls in love with her, but already has a family with three teenage daughters. i don't own NBC or CB, tim burton does.
1. Stalkers on Halloween Night

'This is Halloween, this is Halloween!' I listened to on my iPod. I was listening to the screamo version of it. I liked it better than the original, but I was still fond of it. It was the night before Halloween and I was on my bed and thinking of how I was going to be alone this year. I wasn't sure if my cousin Kelsey was coming, but I prayed every night that she did. She was my best and only friend I had. I think that she was going to be a vampire, but I also think that she was going to be a devil. I didn't really know. I knew that I was going to be corpse bride. I was extremely skinny. My arms were like bones and my waist was so thin that you could wrap your hands around it with no trouble. My hair was blonde and it reached my shoulder blades. My eyes were a perfect dark blue with a black ring around them. My hands were long and thin and I was almost 5'6. I was a huge fan of Tim Burton and had posters of his creations everywhere, especially Jack Skellington. My name is Brittney, and I loved Halloween, and was extremely in love with Jack. I have watched almost every scary and gory movie there is to be seen. Practically nothing scared me.

I looked down at my costume that was hanging over my chair and thought that I would put it on one last time before I went to bed. I jumped off my bunk and reached for it. I put it on and it squeezed around my waist. My grandma had adjusted it and made it longer, along with the veil. She also made it to where the ribs looked real too. I put the shoes on and covered my face with the veil and spun around. I looked just like her. I then changed back into my pajamas and climbed back into bed. Then a rustling of leaves swept against the outside of my house. I leaned over and saw 3 teenagers outside in the street. 'Hmmm, I wonder.' I thought. I forgot about it and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I was so exited about Halloween that I practically squealed when I woke up. I was planning on going to the graveyard all alone to dance, since I did balae and a little chorus. I always did go to the graveyard to be alone and sit on the stones to think and imagine what Halloween town would be like. I got out of bed and ran downstairs to see my little annoying brother already at it with the video games. I sighed with frustration. "You haven't eaten breakfast yet and you're playing a game? Are you trying to starve your self?" I asked the little 8 year old. "Don't worry, I wont starve my self like you do." He snickered. "I do not starve my self! I eat really good and, oh well, what's the point anyway?" I sighed another agitated sigh, only to have my mom come down and not even say good morning. In fact, the first thing she said was "Take out the trash!" it was only half full, but she just wanted me out of her sight. I tied up the trash and slammed the door in anger. The trash can was waiting outside, ready for my daily routine. I slammed the trash in it and threw the lid on. I pulled my hair back and saw the same 3 kids across the street, spying on me. I felt a confused, yet concerned look across my face head and then walked away to the house.

Night time finally came and I was putting my dress on. My hair was already long enough to be corpse brides hair, so all I had to do was spray it with blue paint. I was an artist and painted all the time, so I painted the thing on my cheek like corpse bride and it turned out to look real. My arm and leg weren't bones, so I improvised and just painted them blue, the same color as the bride in the movie. Just a little face make up was added and I put the veil over my head. I looked exactly like corpse bride! I could even pass as a real corpse! The roses also looked real too and I grabbed them and posed like a real bride. "Time for the grave yard." I said to my self and strutted down the stairs. "Mom I'm leaving now!"

"Whatever!" she yelled back heartlessly from her room. I sighed a sad sigh and looked down at my feet. I was only 17 years old and still wanted to have a little love from my mom. I opened the door and slumped out the door way. My walk to the grave yard was slow and sad as I continued to think how my life was so miserable. Little children stopped by to admire my costume, but I paid no attention to them. I then saw the same 3 kids again and then I turned around. I rushed faster to the graveyard and finally opened the gates. The moon lit my skin and veil. I sat down next to a tombstone and started to cry. 'Why do they all hate me? What did I do?' I kept thinking to myself. "Why don't you exist Jack?! Why do you torture me god?!" I shouted at the moon. I sobbed until I thought of the piano. I remember me learning to play the old piano up in our attic while everyone was gone. The music played in my head and I got to wipe my tears. I smiled a small smile and started to glide gracefully through the graves and twirled. My long dress flowed in the chilling wind, but I didn't notice the cold. I spun gracefully and danced around the graves. Then I heard a loud noise that came from a tombstone. It was a giant angel holding a book that was looking towards heaven. A door seemed to be opened and it reminded me of the one I saw in The Nightmare before Christmas. I slowly crept towards it and leaned my hands on the side. I looked in closer. "Hello?" I called. No answer. Then I felt a hard push on my back and tumbled down into darkness. I let out a loud scream and then finally landed with a loud **Whack! ** I picked my self up and held my head. A painful moan rumbled in my throat, and then I started to hear a very familiar tune…


	2. The Lie

"I know that tune." I said with a softened voice, then the music got louder.

_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

I screamed in excitement and started to sing along and ran off around the town, I didn't even care what had just happened; I was going to make the best of this!

_Come with us and you see, this our town of Halloween. _

I walked through the doors as they opened.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night, this is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick-or-treat till' the neighbors gonna' die of fright!_

"It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween." I sang along. I walked through the entire song and sang. I saw Sally with her hair, long and flowing. _I am the who when you call "who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling you dreams to the brim with fright! _I saw Oogie's ghostly shadow on the moon and frowned at it in disgust. Then finally I heard Jack's part. _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump outta' your skin! _I sang and blended in with the crowd. My heart was racing and I threatened to burst into tears. 'This was the best moment of my life. I was finally going to see the man of my dreams and hear him speak!'_ This is Halloween, everybody scream! Would you please make way for a very special guy? Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king now! _'Hell yeah I would! He is so special!' I saw him catch himself on fire and spat fire dangerously close to me. He gave me a chill of fright, a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. _This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! _I saw him jump into the fountain and I raced up to the second row to see him better. I was about to faint of excitement. "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." I whispered quietly to myself as the two children sang. Then I saw him rising out of the water and that's when I felt my heart stop. (not really) I have waited for this moment too long. I saw him get down from the fountain and he shook hands with the mayor. I felt a tear roll down my face and I continued to clap and whistle with joy. I didn't stand out because everyone was clapping and cheering louder than I was. When I heard the sound of his voice, my soul grew warm and lifted from my body. I gazed at him and almost passed out. I was deeply in love with him. It was then I snapped out of it when he turned around and stared me straight in the eyes. I felt the color drain from my face. I stopped breathing and all I could think about was _**run**__! _I spun around and took off as fast as I could out the gate that lead out of the center of the town. My high heels weren't helping me run faster and I looked back and saw Jack staring at me and trying to make his way out of the crowd to run after me. When I wasn't looking, I bumped into a tall figure. I shook my head and apologized, then I looked up. I saw a tall, teenage girl about my age that had Jack's face and stitches across her mouth like Sally's. She had long bleach blonde hair that reached her lower back and empty eye sockets. She had a long skirt that covered her feet and was wearing a separate shirt similar to Jack's. Her out fit was pin-striped, but her bat bow was small, only about a quarter of the size of Jack's. She looked down at me and smiled. "Hello there! You must be new to our town, yes?" her voice was like Sally's, but had that courageous tone that Jack had. "Um, yes, I just arrived, who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice. "My name is Luna, first born of Jack Skellington. My other two sisters should arrive any time soon. And what is your name?" I thought that 'Brittney wasn't a Halloween name, so I thought of the movie corpse bride. 'I would take that story and use it here!' "Um, Emily."

"Oh, nice to meet you Emily." Then her smile went to a sorrowful face. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"What? Did I do something?"

"No, I mean, you're a dead **Bride** and you don't seem to be married. Why is that so?" she said with a sad look. I looked and my ring finger and then I notice the situation. I realized that if I told them that I was a human, then they would make me leave. Then I began the corpse bride story. "Well, it all started when this new guy came to town name, Lord Barkis Bittern." I started. Then I saw two dark figures come behind Luna.


	3. A New Home?

I gasped and pointed behind her and she spun around. "Well it's about time you got here my sisters." She said sternly. Two more tall teenage girls stood beside Luna and stared at me. The one on her left looked exactly like Sally. Her hair wasn't long, it was cut short from the back that reached her shoulders and grew long at the sides. She was wearing a short dress that went to her knees and had black widow markings all over it. Stitches covered her body and her eyes. (Almost like tears rolling down someone's cheek.) The girl on Luna's right looked Exactly like Jack. Her out fit was the same as Jack's and her bow was just as big as Luna's. She had long, black and white pin-striped hair with half a bang crossing over her left eye. She had more of a figure than Jack. (Because she's a girl) "Emily, these are my sisters, Raven and Tina."

"Hey, I'm Raven." Said the girl that looked like Jack.

"I'm Tina." The other said with a shy look on her face."

"I'm Emily, I'm new here." Luna and Tina smiled but Raven seemed to force a smile.

"Any way, carry on with your story." Luna said. The other two sisters moved in closer to hear. Once I was done, they all looked sad and started comforting me. I pretended to act depressed. Then I heard the voice of my dreams. "I see you have made a new friend girls." I slowly looked up and this time I was for sure my heart stopped. (Still joking, she won't die like this, I've got something better.) Jack was standing behind all three girls with his hand on Raven and Tina's shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. "I don't believe we have met, I'm Jack Skellington, king of Halloween. And what is your name?" I stood there with my eyes wide open and frozen in one spot. Just to hear him talk to me was like a song in my heart. I then said my fake name. "Emily." I sighed with a loving face. Jack continued to smile. "Emily? What a lovely name. Welcome to Halloween town. Oh?"

"What?" I said still looking at him and smiling.

"Were you about to get married? I don't see a ring. I'm terribly sorry. What ever happened?" he asked with a sad look. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I screamed inside my soul with excitement. I can't describe what it was like for me. When he put his hand on my shoulder, I lost complete control of my balance. My legs buckled and I fell hard on the stone ground. Jack knelt down to help pick me up and grabbed my hand and waist. I just about fainted and burst into tears. "What's wrong Emily?" I had to think of an excuse. I wiped my tears of joy and said a brilliant excuse. "The trauma of it hurts me to say Jack." He looked at me with a sorrowful face. Raven then leaned over and stood on her toes to whisper something to Jack. When she was done, his face looked like he was going to cry and he looked at me softly. "Oh Emily, I am so sorry. Is there anything we can do?" he asked. Sally then walked up to us and asked Jack what was going on. I introduced myself and Raven whispered the same news to her. "Oh dear, Emily I'm sorry." Her face was soft and loving and she gave me a hug. I could smell the beautiful autumn scent in her hair and her skin was soft. She wiped a tear from my face. "I know dad, she could stay with us!" Exclaimed Luna. "Wonderful idea Luna!" Jack said with excitement. "Come with us and we will find you a room." Said Sally. Her smile was soft and caring. Luna and Tina grabbed one of my hands and led me to their house. It was more beautiful then I imagined. Pumpkins lit up the walls of the house. They lead me to their front door and the inside was amazing. It was large and was a red-ish color with gray and black. They gave me a tour of their house and there was a living room, a laboratory, a kitchen, dining room, main hallway, like 8 bed rooms, a ball room, a studying office which belonged to Jack, a sewing room for Sally, and a large library. My favorite room was the ball room; it had a piano and a dance floor. Sally showed me my new room; it was a dark gray with a black widow bed. The curtons were like spider webs and there was a giant rug covering the stone floor. Book cases lined the walls and statues stood in the corners. "Thank you so much for everything. You are very kind." Sally smiled. "Anything you need dear, just ask." She walked off to Jack and her room. Jack walked out and came up to me. My heart started to thump again and he came and put his hand on my shoulder once more and smiled. "You get some rest, a lot has happened and I bet you are tired." I smiled back and thanked him for everything. I went off into my room and sat on the edge of the bed to think.


	4. Piano Lessons

I took off my veil and set it on the desk next to my bed. There was a mirror across the room and I got up to look at my self. I was shocked at what I saw. I looked thinner and my blue-ish glow didn't need the moon glow. My eyes were dark and dead looking and my hair was strangely. I licked my fingers to see if I could remove the hair paint. Nothing came off; it felt like my real hair, it was now a natural blue color. I gasped and felt my face, it was cold like death. I then felt my wrists; I still had a heart beat. For about an hour, I couldn't sleep and I was thinking of what was happening to me. I wanted to play the piano to relieve this stress I had, then I remembered the piano downstairs. I knew that if I played, no one would hear me because it three stories down with closed doors. I snuck out of my room and quietly went downstairs to the ball room. I found the piano and sat down and put my hands on the keys and played a quiet tune. I played a beautiful song and I felt stress free, I was completely calm until I heard a door open. My gut wrenched as a shadow came through the door. Jack came into the room holding a book open and looking around. He finally found me and grinned. "Was that you playing that wonderful tune?" he asked softly.

"Uh, yes, I'm sorry if I-"

"Its fine, I liked it, where did you learn to play it?"

"I have been learning on my own for years. I wrote it."

"Please continue, it's lovely." He sat next to me and smiled. I continued the rest and played next to him. He was smiling and looking at me the entire time. I finally finished and Jack seemed interested in it. "Wonderful, Emily. That was brilliant. Did you say that you wrote that?"

"Yes, it took me 6 months since I was still learning and memorizing the keys."

"You must teach me this beautiful song, if you like?"

"I wouldn't mind, I always wanted to dance and sing to it." We both smiled at each other. "Emily, I could play a song for you if you want to dance?"

"I would like that." He started playing the piano in a graceful way. His song was magical almost. I danced and twirled to it and my balae impressed to Jack. "I could teach you this if you want me to, Jack." I said

"That would be splendid."

I stayed with Jack, Sally, Luna, Raven, and Tina for about a year. I completely forgot about my old life and helped Jack with the plans for Halloween. We spent a lot of time together and my secret for him was deep. I could not let him know what it was. He was married to Sally and had three kids. So I kept to myself, although I showed signs of it. I spent many years with Jack and Sally and became a member of the family. I had taught Jack how to do balae, salsa, tango, and waltz. He taught me many new piano songs to play, most of them were romantic. One night while it was storming, I came so play the piano while everyone was asleep, except Jack who was always awake when I was. He came and sat next to me and played a few keys. I looked at him and smiled and he did the same. "Why are you awake Jack?" I said with a soft smile.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Things I cant explain, Emily. Luna is queen of Halloween now, but I'm still pumpkin king. And a thought of Oogie Boogie keeps running through my skull."

"Jack, I know he's not coming back, I saw-uh never mind, but he's not coming back, I know that." Jack looked at me and grinned and continued to play the keys.


	5. An Affair

"Emily, would you care to dance?" he asked softly. He seemed shy about it at first.

"But there won't be any music." I explained.

"Emily, what did you always tell me when you were teaching me all those dances?"

"Feel the music." I smiled and took Jack's hand as he lifted me off the chair. We made our way to the middle of the dace floor. Candles and lightning lit the room and rain blew against the windows. He took my back and held my hand and began to dance. I imagined the music and glided around the room with Jack. He lifted me as I twirled and spun me. He dipped me to one side and pulled me be back up. We then started to slow dance and he gazed into my blue eyes and smiled. "You dance beautifully Emily." He said softly.

"You to Jack, I taught you well." I giggled.

"Emily, I know you love me."

"My face felt cold and I began to shake. My heart started to race beyond its limits.

"How did you, how-"

"Emily, I can tell by how you act when you're around me. You begin to shake, you become shy, and you give me long, admiring stares when you think I'm not looking. I can sense it, and its seems that you've loved me for a very long time."

"Yes, it is true, but I tried to hide it all this time because I was afraid that it would ruin yours and Sally's relationship. I know how much you love her and I don't want to destroy something that wonderful."

"Emily, its fine if you tell me, it will change our relationship, yes, but it will relieve the stress that lurks inside us all these years." He said softly. Then I realized that he said **us**! He loved me too? I was afraid this would happen.

(In Sally's eyes)

I woke up in bed and it was storming outside. I saw that Jack wasn't here so I went to look for him. I climbed out of bed and checked Luna's, Raven's, and Tina's room. He wasn't there. I checked the library and the living room. The last place I looked in was the ball room and I saw Emily and Jack in the center of the room talking quietly to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it gave me a bad feeling because they were close together.

(Jack's point of view)

I looked into Emily's eyes and smiled. I loved her so much, but I loved Sally as well. I was confused and didn't know which one to choose. I was married to Sally and I had a family, but Emily is the girl I have only dreamed about. It was wrong for me to even think I would have to choose. Sally is mine and I love her, but I will be heart broken. Stress was pressuring against me and many things ran through my skull. I had no control of myself and my love was driving me. I leaned towards Emily and she leaned towards me. We closed our eyes and reached for each other.

(My eyes)

I loved Jack more that anything in the world and would die for him. I would do anything for him, but not if it meant ruining his love for Sally. I really didn't want to destroy their marriage, but if I did, then the man of my dreams would be mine forever. I had a feeling for him that drove me insane and I couldn't control myself. He leaned towards me and I could feel his hands gripping my back and shoulder. When he bent over a little to reach my cold lips, I got a feeling. Our lips were dangerously close to touching and we closed our eyes and I could feel the chill from his lips.

(Sally's eyes)

I saw them lean into each other and I began to cry. I felt heart broken and betrayed. I continued to watch and saw their lips so close to touching. I took a deep breath, ready to witness Jack and Emily's affair. Then, something happened I thought I wouldn't have imagined.


	6. The Murder

As I stood there with Jack in front of me about to kiss, a feeling came to me. I felt the chill from his lips because we were so close, but when it did, I did something that would change everything. I put my hand on his chest and turned my head away. I pushed back a little and closed my eyes. "Jack, this wrong, it may seem right for this moment, but it can never be, Jack. You are not mine to have and if we continue, we both will regret this night forever." Jack looked at me and looked down in shame. I looked at him and saw a small tear come from his eye. I sighed and held his hand with both of mine. "Jack, you must understand, I have stolen you from Sally, and this is not right. I love you Jack, I always have and always will, but you belong to Sally's heart, not mine, and hers belongs to you. This you must understand." Jack looked at me and softly smiled. I then looked at the corner of my eye and saw Sally behind the door way, looking at us. "Emily, you are right. Sally is mine to love and no one else's." He said bravely. I faced Sally and smiled. "Sally?" I called for her. She came towards us wiping her tears and Jack gasped. I took Jack's hand and Sally's hand and put them together like the real corpse bride did and Sally smiled at me. "Thank you Emily." She said softly. They hugged and I smiled for them. I walked to the front door and opened it. "Emily, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"For a walk in the grave yard."

"But it's pouring out there, you'll catch a cold!" said Sally.

"I'm dead, remember?" I said softly. I closed the door and the rain fell on me. It was cold, but I didn't feel it. I knew I wasn't dead, but why didn't I feel the cold? I walked through town and my dress dragged along stones and puddles. I tried to remember when I first came here. Then I remembered how Luna, Raven, Tina and I went to the grave yard to talk and sing. I remembered Luna becoming pumpkin queen and Raven always getting in trouble, and how Tina was too shy to sing the Halloween song. I had so much fun with them when we were young, now that were all grown up, all we do is work. I snapped out of thinking when I tripped over a small tombstone. I opened the gate and made my way to the spiral hill. The rain continued to fall down harder and I was soaked. My hair hung over my face and my dress dripped with water. I climbed up the spiral hill and cried. I liked the rain because it always covered my tears. I looked up at the bleak sky and rain fell on my face. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes and thought of Jack. Then I felt something hit the back of my head hard. It knocked me down and I fell hard on the ground. I looked up and saw three teenage figures looking down at me. They each had a weapon of some sort. The devil had a pitch fork, the witch had a bag and the skeleton had a bat. I felt them beating me down and as I tried to get up, they hit me in the back with the bat and suffocated me with a bag. Then, when I was lying on the ground on my back, helpless and bleeding, I felt something go through me. I screamed in pain and heard evil chuckles. I felt the blood come from my mouth and everything started to spin. "Jack, please help me." I whispered. Then I slowly fell asleep.

(Jack's point of view)

I was caressing Sally's hair near the fire place as it continued to storm. Sally and I already had a little talk and forgot what happened tonight. Then I felt a horrible feeling in my bones. It scared **me**! The pumpkin king?! This feeling was horrid and I don't know where I got it from, but when I did, the first thing I thought, is that Emily, is dead. How could she die when she's already dead? Then I heard a faint scream in my head. It sounded like Emily. I knew something was wrong. I carefully lifted Sally up and ran towards the door. "Jack? Where are you going?" Sally asked nervously.

"I think Emily is in trouble, or worse. We must find her!" Sally looked concerned and agreed to me because she has never seen me act this frightened before. Even when Luna was being born I didn't act this way. I ran out the door and Sally followed. The rain was pouring and it started to lighten up by the time we got to the grave yard. The rain turned to a fine mist and the dark clouds blew away into the night. We dodged grave stones and old gates until we saw Emily's figure on the spiral hill. She was lying on her side and wasn't moving. I ran up the hill and saw a horror too horrible, even for me.


	7. No Way To Escape

I saw her hair covering her face and blood stained her beautiful wedding gown. She looked beaten up and cold. I then knew what she truly was, a human. I would've been furious with her, but her loss was blinding me of all anger. I knelt down and turned her on her back. She was so cold and lifeless as she lied in my arms. Sally walked up slowly covering her mouth in shock. I pulled her hair out of her face and saw her dark eyes. They seemed to be sad as I looked into them. My hand ran over them and shut them in respect. My heart was broken even though I had Sally. Emily, or whatever her real name was, was a girl unlike no other. She was my best friend and could've been more. She was honorable and respectful and never gave up. I loved her so much, but I knew that the words she spoke were true. Sally knelt down next to me and began to cry. I closed my eyes and thought of revenge. I knew that the Boogie's boys were behind this, and why would they do this? Thoughts ran through my skull and Oogie Boogie popped up. "Oogie is back Sally." I said angrily. "I will make him pay for this, I know it's him behind all this and Emily will have justice." Sally looked at me and agreed. I picked up Emily and walked cautiously over to my tombstone that lied above the ground, under the spiral hill. I gently set her on it and the Jack-o-Lanterns lit up around her. She was so innocent and didn't deserve this. A tear formed and rolled down my cold face. Sally took my hand and held me close to her. She began to cry and hid her face in my chest. I put my hand on her back and kissed her hair. "Now we leave Sally, the kids' tree house shouldn't be too far." I said

We ran to the tree house and heard talking coming from a barred window below the bridge. Sally and I tip toed and climbed down a rope that lead to the window. We crawled in and hid on a dark platform that circled the lair. We saw Oogie and the three kids. "Are you sure that she's dead?" asked Oogie.

"Yes sir, we beat her until she was completely helpless." Said Lock.

"I put a bag over her head to wear her down and to stop her breathing, since she's a human." Said Shock.

"Then Lock stabbed her with his pitch-fork to make sure she was dead. We even checked her wrists, no heart beat" Said Barrel.

"That human should've never wished to live here. The poor thing was _in love._" Oogie taunted. I wanted to lunge at him so bad and kill him, but we had to keep our cover. Then, I heard a creaking noise, then a _**Snap**_! The platform collapsed beneath Sally and I and we free fell to the floor. The crash got Oogies attention and we landed hard on the rubble ground. Sally lost her leg in the fall and she seemed hurt. I tried to get up to help her, but then something hit my head and then blackness.

(Sally's eyes)

As we fell to the floor, I felt my leg come un-done. My head hit the ground and I saw my leg not too far away. I reached for it then I heard something like a rock hit the floor. I turned my head fast to see Jack fall to his knees and land on the floor. Lock was standing behind him with a rock in his hands, chuckling to himself. I gasped and pulled myself over to Jack and completely forgot about my leg. Oogie walked over and picked up my leg, only to caress it. "Lovely." He said. My leg didn't like the looks of this so it kicked him in the face. He threw it down and snatched the rock out of Lock's hands and swung at my head. I fell unconscious.

(Jack's point of view)

I woke up on a spinning table and black lights on which lit up my suit. I looked down and saw that I was bound by rope very tightly. I looked over and saw Sally tied up as well. The rope was so tight around her that it threatened to cut through her stitches. She could barley breath and was gasping for air. I tried to slip out of the ropes, but it was no good. "Dad?!" I heard a voice say from across the room. "Dad! Help us!" three voices screamed. I looked over and saw Luna, Raven, and Tina chained up to a wall. "Girls, are you ok?!" I yelled, but was interrupted by a menacing voice. "Oh, they'll be ok… For now, hahahahahaha!"


	8. The Secret Love

I frantically tried to escape the ropes, but it did no good. I was worried what he would do to Sally and the girls. "Haha, Jack Skellington, we meet once more. I've waited for this day for a long time."

"Let Sally and my girls go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Jack ol' pal, hehehe." He said sarcastically.

"You will not dare hurt them or I will have your head you bastard!"

"Oooh, you scare me, hahaha. And don't worry, I will make sure their death is quick, if you stop struggling."

"Let them go!" I demanded.

"Hmm, I don't think I will." He walked over and pulled a lever. A giant pot of lava opened below the table Sally and I were on. Sally screamed in horror. I fought hard against the rope, but it didn't budge. "If I pull this lever one more time, you will be gone forever! Hahahaha!" he laughed.

"NO!!!" I shouted.

"Good bye Jack! Ahahahahaha!" he reached for the lever and the girls screamed and cursed at him to stop, but it was no good. Then as he put his hand on lever, something flew across it and sliced his hand right off. I looked at the wall and saw a small ax stuck in it. Oogie screamed in surprisement, then pain. Bugs fell from his hand and he held it tightly, then he looked over and gasped. I turned the direction he was facing and my eye sockets opened widely. Sally and the girls also looked and gasped. It was Emily, she was standing across the room with a machete in her hand. Her face seemed angry and determined to kill. Her eyes narrowed down to Oogie and said something I never thought she would say. "Now you have gone and pissed me off, Oogie. Tonight, I will make sure your death is permanent!" she shouted.

"Emily? I thought I made sure you were dead! How did you come back?!"

"I died in the world of death, so technically, this is my land of the dead." She said so bravely.

(My eyes)

I felt my anger build up. My heart was stopped, beaten, and broken. Now I come to see that the people that mean most to me was in danger, I wasn't in the best of moods. I was remembering what the teenagers' plan was, which made me even angrier inside. They wanted to kill me to lure Jack to Oogie because they knew that he would want revenge. Oogie shook in fear, not believing I was standing. "Prepare to face Hell and parish!" I ran towards him and swung my machete at him. He ran out of the way and pushed a button. The table that Jack and Sally were on started to tilt towards the lava. Oogie ran off somewhere in the room, so I went over to the tilting table and slashed Jack's rope coil that bound him. He got up and picked up Sally, almost slipping into the lava because of the tilt of the table. I looked around for Oogie, but saw nothing. "Come out you coward and face me!" then I heard a buzzing noise from behind me. "Emily, look out!" screamed Tina. I looked back and saw a large razor blade swing my way. I jumped out of the way and threw my weapon at it, causing it to swing out of control and slam into the wall. Now I didn't have a weapon at all. Jack un-tied Sally and broke the chains that held the three girls to the wall with a piece of long metal. "Were still not safe Jack, I think-" then I felt something hit my back and knock me to the edge of the lava pit. I was stunned, yet I didn't feel anything. I tried to pull myself up when I heard a _**Whack**_ in the background. Jack seemed to scream in pain and I saw him slam into a wall. Oogie held him by the throat and pushed him up high on the wall. "Leave him alone!" I screamed. He punched Jack hard and threw him across the room. Jack quickly got to his feet and reached for the piece of long metal. He held it in the stabbing position and came at Oogie. Oogie grabbed Jack's wrist before he could stab him. Jack was struggling and Sally couldn't move without her leg. Then as Oogie was about to throw Jack again, all three girls jumped on his back and pulled him away from their dad. They pulled and ripped holes in him with their nails in anger. Oogie threw them all off and they fell hard, almost knocking them out. He threw one last punch at Jack and he fell on his back, not moving. "Jack!" I screamed, but he didn't move. Oogie came towards me as I stood up. I was weak and my legs were shaking. I threw my hand at him, but he grabbed it and yanked me closer. I was face-to-face to him and all he did was grin evilly. "You really shouldn't have done that, my dear, hehehe." He threw me down on my stomach and put his foot on my back. He was ready to kick me into the lava. "This time, you won't be waking up. Hahahaha!" I looked up at him and closed my eyes; I knew my time was up, for good. Then in a split second, Jack tackled him from the side. Oogie yelped in shock and Jack took him by the throat (payback, hehe. On with the story.) and put him on his feet. He punched him and while he was still stunned, Jack swung him into the lava with anger. I looked at Oogie as he burned and screamed in pain. "I will kill you one day Jack Skellington!" he shouted as he burned. I shut my eyes tight and looked away. Finally, his death was over. Sally sewed back on her leg and helped the girls up. Jack walked over to me and knelt down. He picked me up and set me to my feet. He had a worried face and had his hand on my shoulder and I smiled. "Thank you Jack."

"No, thank you! If it wasn't for you, my family and I would be dead right now."

"Look Jack, I have something I really need to tell you. I've kept it a secret for many years and-"

"You are a human."

"Yes, how did you know? I was going to tell you when I got back from my walk."

"I overheard Oogie Boogie talking about how you came here, and how the Boogie's boys murdered you."

"I knew that if I told you that I was a human, you would tell me to leave. I love this place too much and if I go back to the human world, my life would be empty. Please don't make me go back." He looked at me and smiled.

"I would never kick you out, you are my friend, and a loyal one at that. You are free to stay, not only because you are my friend, but because you are one of us now." I looked him and smiled. My heart wasn't racing like it did when he spoke like that to me, but I still felt my soul rise.

All of us made our way out of Oogies lair and headed home. Three months later, Halloween came. Over those three months, a lot happened. Sally found out she was pregnant. The Boogie's boys disappeared. (Probably to the human world to escape murder charges.) Tina became second in charge of the Mayor. Luna got to lead the Halloween song. (She scared everyone senseless, even though she was beautiful when she wasn't making us scream.) Raven fell in love with the new-comer, Jordon. (He was a vampire) and I got to tell Jack my real name and the story of corpse bride I used. He didn't seem to mind the truth. We continued our piano and dance lessons. I even taught Sally to do Salsa. I remembered the human world and how we used to party there with clubs. I had arranged a new Halloween dance club with the mayor and was planning to build it after this upcoming Halloween. I still had my bluish color and still looked like Emily, and I grew fond of that name, but having Jack say my real name made me shake with excitement. He gave me a last name I always wanted, Brittney Skellington. I still loved him, and he knew it, but we both remembered my words of wisdom that one night.

(9 months later)

Sally's screams ran all through the house. Jack was next to her holding his hand tightly. He quinged a little because she was squeezing his hand hard. Luna, Raven, and Tina were behind Doctor Feinklestein as he was delivering the baby. I was standing next to her holding her other hand. I knew she was squeezing my hand tightly, but I couldn't feel it. I saw the excitement in Jack's eyes and then I saw how scared he was. I was also excided, for Sally and Jack. I wanted to have a child really bad. I loved Sally like a sister, but I was also jealous of her as well. Sally continued through labor and finally, the baby was born. It was a boy and he looked exactly like Jack. Dr. Feinklestein wrapped him up and handed him to Sally. Luna and Tina stood over her and did that 'awwww' thing. Raven stood over by me and smiled, yet said nothing. She and I were the best of friends and we spent a lot of time together, except I didn't get in trouble all the time. "What should we name him Jack?" He was quiet for a moment, and then a big grin grew across his face, "Victor." He looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. "Perfect." Sally said.


End file.
